A Time At Hogwarts: A Snape Fan Fic Part 1
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: Trying to remain hidden behind his school books, Severus wants attention from no one. Especially one of Narcissa's gorgeous friends. But would he really mind?
1. Chapter 1

----The Black sisters, plus one, ran down the hallways giggling towards the stone steps that led to

the Slytherin common room. Barely able to make it down the stairs from laughing so hard, they

stumbled and clung to the walls, needing their strength to hold them up. "Pesky Peeves," Narcissa

giggled out the password. "Did you see the look of horror on his face!" Bellatrix exclaimed, doing

her best impression of poor Professor Flitwick's face when the dungbomb went off from under the

stand of books he used as an extra set of feet, as they clamored into the room. Bored of class,

Narcissa had brought the dungbombs that she had bought at Zonko's the other week for their

spring trip to Hogsmead to class. In a loud, messy, smelly 'poof', the little legs of the man went

over his head as he tumbled back into more books, sending sheets of paper flying everywhere

along with the extra stores of feathers the first years were learning to levitate. Covered in dung,

Flitwick stood up; the feathers sticking to him, making him look like a chicken, perfect size too. So

infuriated at what had just happened he was unable to teach and had to go to the hospital wing for

a good cleaning. Professor McGonagall, who had taken over, was none too pleased at what had

happened. Not just because she had to give up her planning hour to watch the class, but because

of the horrid smell the incident left behind, and the immature conduct of a Hogwart's student, or

students. Seeing the classroom unfit for teaching, she took them out to one of the castle's many

courtyards for the lesson. Deciding to stir up some more fun, Abdromeda decided to conjure

dozens of frogs leaping everywhere. They seemed to be particularly interested in McGonagall's

hair and baggy sleeves.

----"We should do that more often, that was fun," Narcissa remarked, making her way over to a

long ivory blond haired boy sitting at a table, trying to study. "I think you would have enjoyed it

Lucius. It was rather entertaining," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "What did you do now

Narci?" Lucius asked, already somewhat amused by the giggling girls. "Yes Narci," Bellatrix

mocked her sister's affectionate pet name, "Tell Lucius what happened." Narcissa blushed slightly,

coloring her pale white skin. "Well that is amusing," Lucius laughed, after hearing about his

fiancé's antics. "I think if he were listening, that Severus would have even cracked a smile at that

one," he said, turing in his chair to glance at the lanky, greasy haired boy who was hunched up in

the sitting chair with his hooked nose in a book. "Sitting like that Severus," Bellatrix addressed the

boy," you almost look like one of those frogs we let loose. Except with that nose of yours, you

would be mistaken for a Hippogriff," she sneered. Bellatrix never liked Severus, and she made it

clear every chance she got. He was better at potions than she was and favored by their head of

house for his talents. Though he didn't gloat in the favoritism or use it to his advantage, she still

didn't have much of a liking for the boy. Maybe it was because he didn't use the favoritism to his

advantage. "Leave him alone Bella," the plus one spoke up. She had raven black hair just like

Bellatrix's, but her's was wavy, and instead of the typical bright blue Black eyes, she had a deep

ocean blue to her's. "Ohhh! Selene and Severus...now, that is a lovely match," Bellatrix assessed

the two. "Bellatrix," Selene's lips curved into a mischievous smile, "I often wondered why your

name wasn't Punch," "Why is that?" "Because that's what I'm about to do to you," Selene lunged at

her to give her a fright, but stopped to laugh when Bella brought her forearms up to protect her

face. "I wouldn't actually hit you...yet," she smiled at her friend. "If you noisy mandrakes are quite

finished, I would like to return to my studies in peace," Lucius stated, not taking his gaze from the

book in front of him. "Later Hipogriff," Bella cooed from the spiral steps leading to the girl's

dormitory. Snapping the book shut, Severus stormed out of the common room.

----Running after him, Selene grabbed Severus by the arm. "Let go of me!" he grumbled.

"Severus!" she grabbed his arm again, turning him towards her. "Listen! I'm really sorry about

Bella! She's just jealous that you're amazingly smart and talented." Severus looked at her in

somewhat concealed surprise, but Selene noticed it. "Don't act so surprised, you are." "I know...I

mean...It's just that...No one's ever been nice to me. Well Lucius, but only when he wants

something," he swallowed. Being this close to a girl made him nervous, but being that it was

Selene, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen made him all the more uneasy. "There you are Rat

Boy!" It was James Potter, and not too far behind were his friends. "Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt; I

didn't realize Severus was getting some action!" Severus lowered his head. "That's right! Bow

before beauty Rat!" James mocked, noticing. "Here's an action for you James!" Selene spat.

"Ritachampra!" a lightning bolt shot out of her wand, bouncing off the walls, hitting James and the

rest of them. Fleeing up the stairs to get away, James's pants fell and the lightning bolt hit him in

his bum. Selene gave a little laugh before she turned back to Severus, who was trying to slip away.

"Hold on," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Severus, why do you give into them? Lowering your

head as if trying to hide it between your shoulders. They'll only taunt you more. You can get back at

them. Particularly James, I know you can and I know you will," she took his head in her hands. "No I

can't," he mumbled. "Yes you can," it didn't take her long to debate before she kissed him. It was

the greatest feeling Severus ever had in his life. No perfectly done complicated potion could ever

top this moment in his life. Selene felt relieved. She knew she wanted to do this ever since she

first saw him. She could sense there was something about him, something mysterious, something

exciting. Now she knew it was true. She smiled up at him, and turned to leave when he caught her

wrist and brought her back into yet another kiss. Everything Severus truly was came though in this

kiss. Kindness, compassion, mystery, thrill, cleverness, wit, just about every human emotion there

was, was there in this kiss. "Thank you," Selene breathed. "No, thank you," he took her into his

arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

----It was an accident. Bad weather and a run-away cat. Selene was walking along the main

entrance hall hand in hand with Severus when she spotted her cat. Attempting to grab it, she

startled it causing to run out the great oak doors. "Salem!" she called, running to follow it, hopefully

with the end result of catching the beast. "Selene!" Severus called after her, not far behind. "A

storm's coming! We should go back in!" barely able to shout above to howling wind. "Drat!" she

cursed as the cat ran into a hole at the base of some tree. That 'some tree' was the Whomping

Willow, Selene realized when it started swing angrily at her. "AH!" she screamed, just as one of it's

thick branches swung at her, knocking away from the hole it guarded. Suddenly the tree made a

noise that was not in it's nature. Popping and groaning, one of it's thicker branches fell...just above

from where Selene stood. All charms and spells were lost as Severus's mind tried to comprehend

the reality of what was happening. With a scream from Selene, the branch fell on her chest,

crushing her to the ground. "Selene!" the frantic cry from his lips brought the attention of teachers

with their windows open and students that happened to hear. Running over to her, with the

Whomping Willow motionless, almost as if realizing what had just happened, Severus ran to her

side. "Selene!" he felt her forehead, brushing back the little wisps of hair that framed her face. Her

eyes fluttered, and she gave a faint smile. Not understanding what was going on, James, who had

run up just moments ago, was about to comment when Severus looked at him as he'd never

looked at him before, or anyone before. Fear and what may have been the begging of tears welled

in his eyes. It could have just been that he was so wide eyed with fear that his eyes were dried.

"Selene," he turned his attention back to the body that was starting to get cold. "Selene!" he

screamed. By this time half the school and staff were out on the lawn. Headmaster Dippit and

Professor Dumbledore stood in front, not sure on how to comfort the distraught student.

"Everything's going to be fine Severus," Selene whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're going to be ok. I promise," she smiled, but sucked in a breath of pain. She squeezed his

hand, trying to reassure him she was fine, even though she was not. She smiled up at him, letting

out her last and final breath. "SELENE!" Severus shouted. Dumbledore kneeled beside him, laying

a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Severus shrugged it off and ran. Blinded by anger and hurt

at what had just happened he didn't even notice anyone or anything. Not even the sobbing Black

sisters and a few other of Selene's friends. Selene...Selene...she was gone! NO! These thoughts

haunted Severus as he ran. Running to where he did not know, and he did not care. Now every

feeling of anger he would turn on James. James was there every time something bad happened.

James was usably the cause of it, but the last person he wanted to see at a time like this was the

first person he saw. Severus vowed to make everything dealing with James a living hell. For

Selene, he would vow and vowed. For Selene...


	2. Chapter 2

----Twenty-three years can seem like a short yet sometimes long time when you're filled with hatred

and bitterness. Everything seems to pass by and leave you behind, and you're glad that it did. It

wasn't that interesting anyway. Though a few things do catch your memory as time goes on, like; a

certain someone you love dies, a certain someone you hate saves your life and you feel indebted,

the joker, also the one you hate, of your class MARRIES and reproduces his vileness! Bitterness

is like a thin spread that layers up fast. All these reasons weren't helping Severus Snape

today...especially today. His potion class was all riled up over the up coming Quidditch game,

Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor. This was the major game of the season, and there were bound to be

some interesting injuries and stories on how they happened. "SILENCE!" he had had enough.

"FIVE points from all of you! And to get you back on task, this," with a wave of his wand all the

cauldrons were emptied, and the class groaned. "Should any of this nonsense continue, you're

cauldrons will continue to drain," he stared coldly at all of them. "Professor, Hermione wasn't

talking," it was Harry Potter. Potter...All the horrible moments replayed in his head, James tripping

him, flipping him, hitting him and Sylvia dying in front of him and looking up and seeing James

Potter...Potter. "That will be five more points from you Potter, and as for Ms. Granger...She should

thank me for giving her more practice, as should you," "But sir! She was almost done!" "Five more

points, and her being almost done gives her a chance to be more exact with her measurements.

Are you gong to really argue more?" now annoyed, he noticed Harry getting ready to protest once

more. Wisely Harry shut his mouth and turned to grumble over her cauldron, with the Slytherins all

around smiling and nodding their thanks to him.

----The Quidditch game came at a fast approach and was finally there. Extra protection was set out

around the pitch with the chance that the Dark Lord might be back, though according to Harry, he

was back, but no one would listen to him. Climbing to his spot in the stands, an annoyingly kind

Slytherin girl tossed a string of green and silver tinsel around his shoulders and skipped off. Doing

his best at a smile (though not meaning it) Severus waited until the girl had gone to remove the

ridiculous decoration. Taking his seat he took no notice of the people around him until the woman

sitting next him accidentally spilled some of her popcorn on his lap. "Oh! I'm so sorry! My robes

got caught and I went to pull them away and...I'm sorry," "It's fine," he replied shortly. "You know...I

don't believe I've met you before. I'm Lorrie McKent," she offered a hand shake. "Severus Snape,"

he greeted, lingering with the hand shake. He had finally turned to look at her. She had raven black

hair...Just like Selene's! But insted of blue eyes, an odd green stood out, even with her wavy hair

framing her face. "I apologize," he caught him self staring, "You just remind me of someone I

know. Someone I went to school with," he turned back to the pitch, hoping she wouldn't be able to

read the emotions in his eyes. "Really?" she asked, "Who? I might know. I have a big family; we all

tend to look alike. Was her last name McKent or MacIvy? Those are the only sides I would know."

He turned back to her but tried to focus on what she was saying insted of her. "Neither," It doesn't

matter. She doesn't matter, he tried to convince himself, but at that moment a sharp pang hit him in

the gut, he turned away to hide the pain. It doesn't matter, the pangs hit him again. Whenever he

tried to deny Selene a clear vivid picture of her, during the good times, appeared in his mind. But

then an image that he only saw when they were first together, her looking disapproving. She would

only give him that sort of look when he would give into being bullied, or had doubts about himself

and people accepting him. Ever since she died he spent one-hundred and ten percent of his time

devoting to Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now all of a sudden a random woman he

never saw around the castle before appears just about twenty-three years later looking like Selene,

after Selene and his heart had died, and he felt his heart again and the cold palms and heat in his

face. I'll just ignore her, but like Selene she had a presence that would not be ignored.

----The game had ended; Gryffindor had won one-hundred seventy six to sixty, much to the

Slytherin's dismay. "That was a good game. Your seeker almost had the Snitch before his broom

clipped the ground. Potter's a fairly decent seeker, I can see him going professional," this was

awkward small talk for Severus, so he kept his answers short. They were on the final landing when

Lorrie stopped to face him. "She wants you to move on. She trusts me, and still loves you. I

thought you'd remember me. I introduced myself as a test. You failed." That was all she said when

she left him standing there in shock. How could she know? He would ignore her, act like it didn't

happen. He had met her before? "I beg your pardon," he tried to act indignant, but when you're

shocked out of you robes that can be quite difficult. She walked back towards him. "Damnit

Severus!" she grabbed his sleeve and ushered them towards the forest where, hopefully, no one

would hear them.

----"I used to go to school with you. It was right after Selene died. I sat next to you in two classes

everyday and I would talk to you, and you would respond! I told you how sorry I was and that you

should think about moving on, not all at once, but slowly. I tried to help you. I took you for

Butterbear when we were in Hogsmead to talk over, but you sat silently. For years after that we

continued our annual Hogsmead Butterbear tradition and for years you sat there, silently. Do you

hear me!" She about shrieked in frustration when he just stood staring. "That was you?"

All of a sudden Selene's face disappeared from his mind and filed with the days at Hogsmead with

Lorrie. His heart felt odd, not like something was terribly wrong, but like something was terribly

right. Having feelings for Lorrie suddenly didn't feel wrong. Selene's vision nodded in his head and

faded into everyone's average memory of someone, but, of course, it was still strong. "Are you

willing to give this a chance?" She had done it, she called him out. It felt great, like progress was

on the way. "I-I can't, I..." "You what? You're afraid?" she rolled her eyes when he gave her an

indignant 'I am not afraid' look. "Of course, I forgot, you're not afraid. Just afraid of love," she

smiled matter-of- factly and turned to walk away. Thinking over her words, he hurried after her.

Stopping to see what he wanted, he raised her hand to his lips. "Thank you," she said. "No, thank

you," he smiled. "We better go," he glanced back at the woods and searched the trees as if

hearing something. "Yes, we better go," and they headed up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

----A year had passed, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay under attack. "Bella,"

this was the Dark Lord's pet name for Bellatrix. "You know who we're here for. Anything you can

use against him, use it," his snake like voice was calm among the chaos before him. "Oh, I will!"

Bella sneered and took off. Nonchalantly making her way through the battle between Death Eaters,

students and teachers, Bella headed down a hall, down a few flights of stairs and into the dungeon

area. "We have to go up and help!" Bella ran into a woman whom she didn't recognize, but the man

that followed behind she did recognize. "Severus Snape, the back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch," she

sneered at him. She was very good and mastering a sneer that could even freeze ale.

He drew his wand. "Bella, leave her out of this," he pushed Lorrie behind him. "Oh no! No, no, no.

Both of you are coming with me! The Dark Lord wishes to see both of you. He wants to ask you

how you're doing, you know, with the information on Dumbledore, remember." "What?" Lorrie

spoke up. "Yes Selene. Oh wait!" she turned her glare on Severus, "Silly me...Selene's dead!" she

began to laugh. Furry rose in Severus. "Experiamus!" a fire ball shot out of his wand at her,

sendingher flying backwards. "Ahhhh, Severus Snape. How are you? Wait, don't answer, I don't

care," itwas the Dark Lord. "And who do we have here," with a wave of his hand he brought Lorrie

outform behind Severus. "Very good Bella. Two fish for the price of one," his sneer had to be

evenworse than Bella's. "Tell me where Dumbledore is!" he spat, twisting his hand. Lorrie's

bodytwisted to one side, she screamed in pain. "I don't know!" he looked up at Lorrie, not knowing

whatto do. "TELL ME!" he twisted her once more with another scream of pain. "Release Lorrie

first!"Severus's new found courage came at a bad time, for with a bend of the Dark Lord's thumb,

Lorrie's head was bent back, almost touching the small of her back. "You know as well as I, that I

don't work like that."Just as Severus was about to give up hope and tell, his courage had left him, a

student came rushing down the steps. It was Potter. "Finetae Incantatum!" The Dark Lord

exploded in a ball of dust. A shriek left Bellatrix as she went to avenge her master, but was

stopped by a silent spell cast by Harry and sent reeling backwards, knocking her unconscious.

Severus caught Lorrie in his arms. "Go professor! GO!" Harry motioned weakly, hurt from the

battle above. A Potter had just saved his life...again! Slightly annoyed that he was indebted to a

Potter again, he shrugged it off and hurried out a back way.

----Running across Hogwarts grounds, all the memories of his time there came flooding back.

Especially when he saw the Whomping Willow. He tried to avoid it, but the only way to get into the

forest but maybe also the Shrieking Shack and, hopefully, away was to run on the north side of the

tree where the entrance was to the Shrieking Shack. They were about there when a slinking spirit

figure came crashing down on them. The Dark Lord had followed, in his new form. Lorrie fell out

of his arms in a heap on the ground. She was awake but still weak. Eyeing her, the Dark Lord slunk

over towards her. "You may have destroyed my body, but I will destroy your love!" Just as he was

about to dive into her body and posses all control, Severus deflected him with a curse. The spirit

tumbled about just above the ground, landing a few paces away. Hurt from being pushed to the

ground with such force, Severus crawled over to Lorrie. The scene with Selene played all over

again, running from the castle, the Whomping Willow, and he could feel the eyes of students that

had hid in their rooms watching the yard, and him...by the side of his love, helpless.

Angrily the Dark Lord rose, glowing bright orange and white. He was gaining power to enter and

destroy Lorrie. No spell could save Lorrie, save for the most powerful thing in the world. Even

more powerful than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore combined. Especially more powerful than the

Dark Lord. He looked down at Lorrie, she was sick from being touched by Dark Magic, beads of

sweat lined her brow. "Lorrie," he brushed her hair away from her face. "Lorrie, can you hear me?"

She nodded but it was faint. "I love you. More than anything else in this world. You were my reason

for living and still are. I need you to live. Lorrie? Lorrie! Please say something!" He franticly turned

her head, checking her eyes, hoping she was still with him. She started to mumble something.

"What?" Severus tried to make out what she was saying, the Dark Lord was fast approaching,

ready to enter her soul. "I...love...you too," just as the Dark Lord was about to enter, Severus gave

her the most meaningful kiss he had ever given anyone in his life. The Dark Lord screamed in

agony when he made contact with her skin. The sprit figure of him, grabbing his smoke face,

reeled around before exploding in a blanket of furious orange and white stars. Burning as they

touched his cloak burning through, Severus used his body to shield Lorrie from their harmful touch.

"Are we...am I...alive?" she whispered. "Yes, I think so!" The joy was apparent in his voice. He had

managed to save his love! He didn't fail! Smoke billowing from the windows of the Great Hall,

Hogwarts would never be the same again. Entering through the front doors, they could hear the

mournful cries of the Giant Squid in the lake, and the crackeling of dying fires allaround. Much of

the stone was scorched, and many of the paintings were lost. Using what magic they could to clean

and repair the place, Severus tried to do his best to make Hogwarts the great and awesome place

that kids were excited to go to each year. Of course Severus didn't share this with anyone,

because he would be telling them what he saw and still saw in the castle.

----Though knowing full well what love felt like, Severus Snape was back to being Severus Snape,

though, like the Grinch, his heart grew ten times that day. Both deciding that a child would be too

much now, maybe even ever, Lorrie and Severus decide to raise and teach the kids that parents

send to them to learn each year. Kids that would go home at the end of the school year (Severus

made his his stong point)!

--When the school year finally ended, Lorrie and Severus had a quiet wedding in a garden. Only a

few of the school teachers were present, including Dumbledore and McGonagall, but after that

everything was as is. Severus would be forever grateful for Lorrie, and forever grateful to Selene

who gave him Lorrie.


End file.
